Forever Young
by Cbaby
Summary: Bella never wants to grow old, she wants to remain as 17 year old girl for all times, never to grow a day older. Soon she'll get her wish, the question is will she become a vampire or will something else happen to her. This is my first fanfic so reviews w
1. Prologue: Forever Young

Prologue:

I never wanted to grow old. I didn't want my grandkids to look at photos of me and go, "Grandma that was you?" then again I didn't children, let alone grandchildren. I didn't want to die and have people remember me as someone really old with wrinkles and a bad back. I wanted to be remembered as someone who was young and loved life. Just like Edward and now I'm going to get what I've always wanted. To be 17 for ever. **Forever Young.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Hearing Voices

Chapter 1.

I woke up screaming. I had just dreamt that Edward had left me. But what made it worse, was that this wasn't a dream. Edward had left me and my life had become a nightmare.

The Cullen's had moved on. There was a patient that Carlisle used to treat, who was sick and would only have Carlisle look after her. Carlisle was just going to go by himself and come back once she had either got better or had died, but Edward talked him out of it and the convinced the whole family to move up there.

And why you ask did my perfect angel leave me. It was because of me. I had been having nightmares, hearing voices and seeing things that weren't there for a couple of weeks maybe months and Edward came to the conclusion that I hadn't gotten over the whole James fiasco and that my sub conscious was trying to deal with it. And that it was his entire fault that I was going through all this, which of course it wasn't. I mean it's not like he asked James to come and try and kill me, did he?

I sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, while wondering where Edward was. He had only gone hunting three days ago, when it was sunny, so surely there was no reason for him to go so soon again.

"Good morning my love." A musical voice said from the rocking chair. I didn't even need to look to know that it was Edward. There was only person with a voice like that, that could make my heart rate go up so high. "How did you sleep?" he asked with an amused smile, which I had seen plenty of times, which meant that I probably said something while sleeping, that had caught his attention. One of the downsides, not that there's many, about having boyfriends who don't need to sleep at all, which means that they spend the whole night watching you while you

Sleep. But even though I knew he was smiling over something that would embarrass me, I still loved to see that crooked smile, but something about it caught my attention and made me worry instantly, as the smile did not reach his eyes. No, they only held sadness, which is definitely not a good sign.

I so desperately wanted to run over to him and kiss away his sadness and make him happy, but I didn't want to catch him off guard, as I knew that could be dangerous so I just waited for him to make the first move.

"Good morning Edward." I said calmly, trying not to let the worry filling me escape into my words." I slept fine, thank you for asking. And please do tell me, what funny thing did I say last night, that's got you smiling like that?" I asked, wanting to get it over and done with, since I was going to find out at some point in time.

"Only that you loved me." Edward said smiling, with some of the sadness in his eyes disappearing, as he remembered the thought of me talking, as he came over to my bed.

"And what is so funny about that? You know it's true. Don't you?" I asked worried, maybe this is why he was sad, maybe it's because he thinks I don't love him.

"Yes, of course I know that it's true Bella. But it's not what you said; it's how you said it." Edward explained, his smile getting wider and even though I was pleased he was getting happier, it kind of annoyed me that he was getting happy over something stupid that I did.

"And how did I say it? Besides in my sleep." I asked, getting more annoyed. I mean why did he have to drag it out like this? Why couldn't he just give me a straight answer? He was only doing this coz he wanted me to blush.

"Well, you said it in German." Edward laughed, with the happiness finally reaching its way fully to his eyes and making me blush like he intended me to.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Yes, 'oh', I didn't even know you could speak German." Edward laughed while I blushed a darker shade of red.

"Neither did I." I whispered, quietly, deeply embarrassed.

Seeing my embarrassment, Edward moved himself behind me, resting his arms around my waist and placing his lips to my forehead.

"Ich liebe Sie." Smiling I turned to press my lips to his and for a whole split second we were as close as Edward would allow with out changing me. Which is when I had to have, what I call spasm attack.

"Bella…" A male voice said." Bella…Bella."

"Edward, you can stop saying my name, I'm paying attention."

"I'm not saying your name Bella." Edward said, his eyebrows arching as looked at me. I was about to argue when I heard the voice again, this time it sounded like it was closer.

"Bella…" the voice called." Do you remember me Bella?" The voice said and all of a sudden, the face that I will never be able to forget, popped up in front of me, as though he had never been killed, like I had only seen him yesterday. James. Shocked and scared, I screamed jumping backwards and almost falling on the floor if it wasn't for Edward catching me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME." I screamed, while kicking and punching, what I thought was James, but what was really Edward. " DON'T TOUCH ME. DON'T COME NEAR ME, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. LET ME GO!" I screamed, while crying, so I really was making an awful noise. And even though somewhere in my mind I knew it was Edward trying to grab my arms to stop me from hitting myself, all I could see was James and all I could feel was the pain that he had caused me and I couldn't control myself, or my actions.

"Sshh Bella, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, but if you don't quieten down Charlie is going to come in here." Edward said, trying to reason with me. But I didn't want to be reasoned with. I was scared and hurt, by the pain of the memories, which I just didn't seem to be able to forget.

Edward tried muffling my screams with his hand, squeezing my hand, even shaking my shoulders, trying to get my attention, but nothing seemed to work. Well until he pressed his lips against mine in an attempt to silence all noises coming from them. And let me tell you, it worked. But by the time he had finally quietened me, well Charlie, was already up his way to my bedroom and Edward was out the window.

Charlie stormed into my room, gun in hand, ready to shoot as he thought that I was being attacked, and who could blame him. But when he saw me there on the floor, he put the gun away, thinking that I had just had a nightmare.

"You alright Bells?" Charlie asked, while giving me a hand up.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine." I said, sighing with relief that the latest spasm was finally over." Now you better hurry up, or you going to be late to work. I said noticing that he was in his uniform and everything.

"I was just about to head out. But I can stay home if you want me to, you look a bit pale."

"Nah, that's alright." I told him quickly, I didn't want to stay home, coz if he did, it meant I couldn't spend the day with Edward and that was the only way I was going to get better. "I'm fine really, go on off to work with you." I told him jokingly, while shooing him out of my room.

"Bye Bells." He yelled as he closed the door, after I yelled bye.

Sitting back on my bed, I placed my hands on either side of my head, as I felt the start of a splitting headache coming on.

"So Edward, are you going to come back in, or are you going to watch me through the window all day?" I asked him loudly, even though I knew he would have been able to hear me, even if I had it as quiet as a whisper.

"Are you having another headache?" Edward asked ignoring my question, as he came back through the window.

"Yes and this one is going to be doozy." I told him, lifting my head from my hands to see him kneeling in front of me, his face a mask of concern.

"Do you want some pain killers or something? I can go get them from Carlisle." He offered kindly, while moving a strand of hair that fell across my face behind my ear.

"No, I'll be fine. I think I just need to have a shower. I told him, getting up and moving closer to the dresser and selecting some clothes for the day and picking up my toiletries. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"I'll be here. " Said Edward, signalling to the rocking chair smiling, I nodded and entered the bathroom. Closing and locking the door, I turned the hot water tap on full ball. After waiting for it to heat up, I got in and let the extremely hot liquid run all over my body. As I massaged my strawberry shampoo into my hair, my head started to go blank and I felt incredibly dizzy, I had to hold onto something to stop me from collapsing.

"Edward,' I yelled, after turning off the taps.

"Yes?" I heard him yell back.

"Go get Alice." I yelled back at him, I need someone to help me out of this shower and it wasn't going to be Edward, as well, as I was naked.

"Is everything OK?" He asked, instantly concerned.

"I just… I need some help OK?" I told him quieter this time, hoping he wouldn't ask any questions and just do it.

"OK, I'll be back shortly." And then I heard nothing and I knew he had gone to get her. Feeling slightly better I stepped out of the shower, to grab a towel, but as I wrapped it around myself, the blackness that I had been trying to avoid took over me completely and I fell to the ground out cold.


	3. Chapter 3 : Giving Up

Chapter 2.

The minute my eyes closed, I could hear James' voice taunting me, as he had done when we were in the dance studio and I could see his face as he bent over me to suck the life out of me. I could even feel the venom spread through me and my body convulsed in pain, as if I was having a seizure. I heard a scream echo around the room and it took me a minute to realise that the scream was my own. My teeth were chattering and my mouth filled with blood, as I had accidentally bit my tongue. And as the blood started filling mouth, I started to choke on it and was spluttering and coughing, basically making an awful mess. I felt like I was dying and if I wasn't then I wanted to die. I just wanted to get over and done with.. I wanted to give up.. Stop fighting… leave everything behind and not look back. And just when I was about to do so, to stop trying to keep my heart going and let it come to a halt, I felt cold arms around me, a sign that showed me why I got up every single morning, why I lived even when yes it would be easier to just die already. I did it for him. I did it for Edward and I know that if I give up now, that he'll do something to himself. And I couldn't have that. I didn't want to drag him down with me. I'd make him go, so I wouldn't hurt him. It'd be best that way. I'd leave when it was the right time. I'll have everything planned he wont miss me for a second. But for now, I need to act fine, otherwise he'll think something's up and something is up, but he can't know that. No, he can't know. But for now Bella, I told myself, you need to get your heart rate back to normal, you need to breathe properly and you need to open your eyes, to show everyone that your fine and after that. After that we can start our brilliant plan of escaping. Escaping this life forever.

Once I opened my eyes I felt everyone around me relax, well slightly anyway, they were all holding their breath, especially Jasper, I knew he would have normally left, if it wasn't for the fact that he was probably calming me down. Noticing that I was only covered by a small towel and that there was seven vampires looking down at me, I uncomfortably moved my arm around until I found another towel that I had managed to bring down with me when I fell, to wrap around me. I hadn't said anything yet, and I knew they were all watching me, waiting to hear what I had say. To give an explanation or something. But I could think of anything, my mind was a total blank.

"Ahh…" I opened my mouth but that was the only thing that came out. They all leaned forward to hear me and even Rosalie looked concerned for my wellbeing, then again maybe she was just doing that, so that Edward wouldn't yell at her. Everyone continued staring at me, as I racked my brain of something to say and ended up saying the first thing that popped into my mind. " Can you guys please give me a minute. I kind of need to get dressed." I said motioning to the fact that my very naked body was only being covered by two towels both very short and not covering much.

The instant I said that, everybody looked down to see that I was in fact wearing practically nothing, thought hey did it so fast that I barely saw them do it, then they all started walking out the door. All but Edward and Alice.

"Bella would you like me to help you?" Alice asked, trying to helpful, but I just shook my head.

"No thank you Alice, I think I have embarrassed myself enough for one day. I'll be fine. I'll see you all downstairs in a second, ok." I said, which was really me telling them not asking. They seemed to get the hint and Alice left, but Edward lingered, not wanting to leave me alone, in case something happened again.

"Edward, I promise I will be fine and if I'm not down in five minutes you have my permission to charge in here, even if I'm not dressed and start screaming at you bloody murder. OK?" Edward seemed fine with my proposition and followed Alice out, before finally leaving me alone in the bathroom with my thoughts.

So, how does one kill their selves?


	4. Chapter 4 : On the Losing End

After I had changed and got rid of all traces of blood, I knew my five minutes were up, when I heard Edward's feet pounding up the stairs. And before I even got a chance to open the door, Edward knocked it off its hinges and flew into me knocking me onto the floor, with him on top of me.

At first I was shocked, the wind knocked out of my lungs. And as Edwards's eyes skimmed over me and his family's voices filled the room to see if I was ok, and all I could was I laugh. I laughed my freaking head off. I just kept on laughing and laughing and I really didn't know why. But I just did and even though I was getting weird looks from everyone. Edward had got off me and was now kneeling next to me helping Carlisle check my body any broken bones, though they were having a hard time doing it since I was laughing so much.

"Bella, you need to calm down." Carlisle commanded, as my laughter got out of control.

"I'm sorry, I just," I explained still in a fit full of giggles, when I all of a sudden stopped, the laughter turning to tears in a split second. And while they were confused about why I was crying and even more confused at my sudden change of emotions, they were able to check me over and I got the all clear. As soon as Carlisle said it was ok Edward held me in a hug, but I forcefully pushed him away, not wanting to be comforted.

Even though I couldn't physically hurt him, I did emotionally and took him by surprise. Him and his family, they had never seen me like this before.

I stood up, leaving Edward on the floor and tried to push past them not wanting to cry in front of them, even though I had plenty of times, now it was different for some reason.

"Bella honey what's wrong?" Asked Esme, who was like my mother, sometimes even more like a mother then my actual mum. She tried to wipe away my tears but I hit her hand away and gave her an angry glare. Everyone let out a gasp of unnecessary air and it was then that I realised what I had done. I wanted to give Esme a hug and tell her I'm sorry and have her forgive me like I knew she would, but I couldn't. I couldn't even look at her, I just stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry Esme, I didn't mean to… I just…I… I'm so sorry." I cried, breaking down completely, unable to control my emotions anymore. Slowly Esme wrapped me in a hug, cautious so not to startle me and whispered sweet words in my ear, like any mother would do. Sighing, I relaxed in her arms, happy to get rid of these evil thoughts that had been clouding my mind.

"No Bella, you don't want to be happy. You want to be miserable. You hate life. YOU WANT TO DIE!" A voice in my head shouted, filling me with all these sad and painful emotions.

"I don't hate life. I want to be happy. I want to live." I argued against myself, trying not to cry.

"Bella you're going to kill yourself. It's their fault that you're like this. IT'S THEIR FAULT!" My mind screamed." IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT!"

"It's not their fault." I mumbled out loud trying to prove to myself that I was right. "No, its not. They didn't do anything. They wouldn't do anything."

My voice was getting louder and louder, although it didn't matter the whole of the Cullen family could hear me anyway, even when I was whispering. But none the less they all looked at me as if I was crazy. Which is fair enough.

"Why are you protecting them?" The voice yelled, making me wince in pain. "They don't care about you. They hate you. No one loves you Bella, no one. THEY ALL HATE YOU!"

"No!" I screamed, placing my hands over my ears. Esme moved away from me as I did this, letting Edward, Alice and Jasper move forward, so that they could try and calm me." It's not true… you're lying… they do care about me they do. I know they do."

"Edward doesn't love you. He doesn't even like you. He finds you annoying and he just wishes that you'd die already. So do everyone a favour and kill yourself already." The voice taunted. I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't. I screamed loudly, like glass shattering kind of scream.

"Bella what's going on?" The whole family asked at once, while Jasper tried with all his power to calm me down but nothing seemed to work. My emotions were overwhelming him.

Edward moved to my side and tried to rub soothing patterns on my back, but I was sobbing so uncontrollably that I didn't feel anything. The voice in my head knowing that it had won the battle, it kept on saying cruel stuff. It pushed me to breaking point and beyond. I need everyone out. Now.

"Everyone, can you please leave?" I asked them looking up at them for the first time, since putting my eyes to the ground. They all looked at each other, probably talking to Edward through their minds, trying to figure out what they should do. In the end Edward spoke up, having clearly made a decision.

"Why don't we wait downstairs, Bella? That way you can have your privacy for a couple of minutes and get yourself cleaned up and then we can talk?" Edward suggested.

"No." I croaked my voiced failing after the all the tears had cried." I need to be alone; I would like you all to leave, now. Including you Edward." I told them all, as I wrapped my arms around my shoulders, protecting myself from the world.

"Bella, do you think it would be best that you're left alone right now?" Alice asked.

"Yes, there are things I need to think about. And I won't be able to do that with all of you here. I'm sorry but I need to be alone. I hope you understand." I told them, looking each and every one of them in the eye, just so that they could see how sorry I was.

But Edward wouldn't have any of it.

"Bella we need to talk about what's going on. One minute you're hearing things, the next you're fainting and having seizures. We need to discuss this." Edward practically yelled, clearly frustrated and hurt and mainly concerned.

"Edward, Bella is clearly under a lot of stress at the moment. As her doctor I recommend that she gets a lot of rest and quiet. We can come back and see her tomorrow. But until then, no one is to bother her. And I mean no one. And I will make sure that no one escapes the house, do you hear me?" Carlisle told everyone, in his very fatherly fashion, which made you know that he was not going to tolerate anything else but what he said.

Everyone nodded and they all said bye to me as Carlisle marched them out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I followed them to, wanting to be polite and see them out.

They all walked past me in a single line, murmuring words of comfort to me, telling me to sleep well and things like that. Jasper even thoughtfully sent me a wave of calm to help me sleep well he told me, though I think it was for the voices. Though either way it was a sweet gesture because he probably could have done with it more then I needed it. As well as everyone else's emotions, we also had my ones, which rather huge and probably took a lot out of him. Edward was the last to leave and the expression he gave me almost killed me.

Locking me in a tight hug, he held me lovingly as well as extremely close, as if though he thought that if he let go that I'd disappear in to thin air.

"Go to sleep as soon as we go, OK? I want to come over tomorrow to see you better, because I hate seeing you like this. You really have got me worried. And I would stay with you all night if I could but Carlisle would have my head. So I'll go now." He whispered, as he gently kissed me on the lips, making me smile for a second." But I swear that as soon as Carlisle says that it's OK, I am going to be over here and we are going to work through all of this. You hear me?" I just nodded and waved goodbye, as they all ran into the forest, probably all thinking the same damn thing.

What the hell had happened to Bella?


	5. Chapter 5 : Seeing Sense

Chapter 4.

As soon as I knew that they had gone I closed the door and cried and cried. I cried because of what was going on with me and how confused I was. I cried because of what I had put my loving family through and I cried because of the decision I had made.

But the question still remained, what had pushed me to the conclusion that killing myself could possibly solve all my problems, I didn't understand it now. I don't even remember when I had made that choice. Everything seemed so blurred.

I mean why would someone who has got it better off than other people decide that they wouldn't to kill themselves.

I mean I had great friends and family, that's including biological and Edward's. And there's another reason why I love my life and that reason is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, the world can't be dull when Edward is around.

So what the hell had I been thinking when I decided that I wanted to die?

The only time I plan on dying, is when my heart stops because Edward has turned me into a vampire. And until then I'm going to keep on living so that I can keep on arguing with Edward to change me.

Which from Alice's visions, has not changed, the image just keeps on getting stronger. Which, she says is a great sign, so one can only hope that it will be soon.

Because I can not wait to start my new life with him.

But what was with all these plans of killing myself, why would I do that? I had never been the kind of person to do those things to ones self, so what the hell was going on with me? I must be going mental, how could I think those things?

Maybe Carlisle is right. Maybe I am over stressed, or perhaps I'm going down with something like a fever. Who knows, I decided, as I snuggled further into the blankets and rested my head on my soft pillow, but whatever is going on, it should be solved by a nice long rest. Me kill myself, pfft, what a stupid to joke to play on myself. How could I have thought about doing that?

Well, whatever, I'm going to forget all about this nonsense of suicide and just focus on enjoying life with Edward and if Alice's vision comes true, like I'm so hoping it will, I'll have plenty of time to enjoy life with Edward.

Pulling my self up from the floor, I wrote a note to Charlie, saying that I wasn't feeling well and that there were leftovers for dinner in the fridge. In doing that, I made my way up to my room, going slowly and carefully making sure that I didn't trip or fall, a first let me tell you.

When I reached my room, I quickly changed into my pyjamas and then walked over to the bathroom, to wash my face as it often helps to clear my head, before going back to room and climbing into my bed.

As soon as my body touched the soft bed, it seemed to mould to fit me perfectly and I knew that a good couple of hours sleeping will do me the world of good and when I wake up in the morning, I'll have forgotten what all hose silly tears were about.

Moving onto my side, barely away from sleep, I found a folded piece of paper, that I could only guess to be a letter.

Slightly confused, I pulled it out and turned on my light to read it.

My dearest Bella,

The beautiful script of my angel's writing wrote,

I hope that you are feeling better; you have had all of us extremely worried, though none more than me. I practically had to bend Carlisle's arm to get him to allow me to bring you this letter. I know I shouldn't push him, as he is only doing what he thinks best for you, but I just had to tell you that I loved you just one more time. You had me so scared today, it made me see just how much I do love you and also made me realise that I don't tell you enough, so from now on, I will tell you that I love you, every single second I get.

Oh, how gorgeous of him, I was screamed in my head, as read his heartfelt words.

I love you Bella and that will never change, even though the world, the stars and everything else will come and go, continuously moving and changing, my love for you will always remain the same, everlasting and never ending.

Love you Bella, sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow.

Love Edward.

Sighing deeply and more in love than ever, I moved the letter over to my nightstand and turned off the light and dreamt the sweetest dreams, of me and Edward together, forever. Or so I hoped.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry if you guys thought that this was a chapter, one will be posted up soon though. First of all thank you for the lovely reviews, I've really appreciated them.

And second I forgot to do my disclaimer so I better do that now.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight; I'm just borrowing Stephenie Meyer's fabulous characters and using them for my own story, even though it will never be as terrific as hers' still can't blame me for trying.

OK so now that I got that out of the way, BACK TO THE STORY!


	7. Chapter 6 : The Things You Do

Chapter 6.

Waking up the next morning wasn't of my own choice. First off, it was raining again, although that can be expected when you live in the rainiest place of all America. Secondly my stomach, was grumbling every five seconds, as I hadn't eaten since Friday and it was now Sunday.

Sighing loudly over the fact that I would now have to leave my very warm and also comfortable bed, I turned over to look at the time. SIX O' CLOCK!!! Urgh, I groaned, it's too early. I was about to try and go back to bed, but then my stomach went off again and I knew I'd never get back to sleep, unless I eat first, because it was not going to shut up. My stomach that is.

Making my way downstairs, I tripped three times and my long sleeve shirt, snagged on a nail, which knowing my luck, manage to slice through to my skin and left me bleeding, while I curled up on the stairs, putting my head between my knees and trying to remain conscious. I could only imagine what would happen if I was to faint while on the stairs and most of them ended up with being in hospital.

After the moment had passed, I slowly made my way down the stairs, at a pace slower than a snail, but none the less I didn't trip again. Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed a couple of band aids out of the cupboard, which I placed of the cut, after cleaning it. After that was done, I started looking in the pantry to see what there was to eat, before remembering that I had forgotten to go shopping yesterday, which had been on the top of list, since there was no food whatsoever in the fridge, cupboard, ANYWHERE!

Upset and really hungry, I sat down at the table, and tried to think of my options.

Starve.

Go get fast food and have a really unhealthy breakfast.

Go to the markets and see what I could pick up there.

Call Edward and get him to take me out to eat.

Well it didn't take me too long to make up my mind. Getting up, I walked over to the phone and was about to dial the number, that I had practically learnt off by heart on the day I had got it, when I say a note attached to the wall right next to the phone.

Taking it off the wall, where it had been stuck with sticky tape, I began to read it.

Bella,

Gone fishing with mates won't be back til tonight, I hope you are feeling better and have a good day. Also there is no food in the house.

Love Dad.

Shaking my head, I laughed, of course there wasn't any food, I hadn't had gone shopping. It seemed so funny that it was only almost a year ago that Charlie had lived by himself and I don't want to sound stuck up, but how did he survive without me?

Chucking the note in the bin, I went back to the phone to call Edward. Pressing the numbers, I noticed my hands were shaking.

Silly Bella, I scolded myself, why the hell are you worried this Edward. He'll be happy to hear from you, especially after yesterday.

But that's exactly it, I told myself, yesterday I made a fool of myself and caused a horrible scene, why would he want to talk to me after that?

I was having an internal battle with myself, when the phone rang taking me completely by surprise, coz who calls someone at six in the morning.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, my voice shaking slightly, for some unknown reason.

"Bella!" The voice on the other end squealed, signalling to me that it was Alice calling.

"Hey Alice."

"Listen Bella, I'll be over in a couple of minutes to get you ready, OK? So if you just want to have a shower now, then it'll take less time."

"Alice where am I going?" I asked confused.

"Well, I know you have no food in your house, so were taking you out for breakfast and then were going to go shopping." Alice told me excitedly.

"Alice, the breakfast idea I like, the shopping idea, not so good."

"Bella, were not going clothes shopping, were going to buy you food. I think Edward have an attack if you had to go another day without eating. He got to so worried about you that we practically had to hold me down all last night, coz he wanted to come over there and shovel food down your throat while sleeping and…"Alice rambled, before something or someone cut her off.

"Alice it wasn't like that and you know it." Someone's voice cut in, as they took the phone from Alice. Was it? Yes, it was Edward.

"Edward?" I asked a smile playing on my lips.

"Yes it's me Bella and don't believe a single thing that Alice just said. Well besides me taking you out for breakfast and then getting you a ship load of food afterwards."

"Ok, but no offence Edward, you shovelling food down my mouth does seem like something that you would do."

"Haha, "I heard Alice laugh in the background, before Edward told her to shh. There was a scuffle and then Alice was back on the phone for a minute. "Listen Bella get off the phone and have a shower, I'll be there in five minutes." And then the phone was handed back to Edward.

"Bella, I hope your fine with us taking you out for breakfast today, I know your not having any say in it, but everyone just wants to make you feel better." Edward explained to me even though he really didn't need to.

"Edward I think it's a lovely idea and I'm looking forward to it. But I think go now otherwise Alice is going to kick my arse." I told him knowing full well that she wouldn't even get close to doing it, coz Edward would kick her arse and then jasper would kick his and then so on and so fourth until everyone is in a big fight.

"Like hell she would." I heard him mutter which just made my smile even larger.

"Well, I'll see you soon, OK?" I told him, trying to get his attention off of Alice and something she hadn't even done.

"Yeah, Alice will be there in a couple of minutes and then we'll be there in ten minutes after that."

"OK sure, see you then."

"Bella..."

"Yes, Edward?"

"I love you Bella."

"I love you to Edward, see you soon." And with that I hung up and ran up the stairs, so that I could jump in the shower before Alice got here.

"You're running late Bella." Alice laughed as I got in the shower, signalling that she had just got here.

"Stupid vampires and their fast running." I muttered jokingly under my breath, as I quickly washed myself. I could hear Alice's twinkling laugh as I said that and then she told me to hurry up.

Turning off the taps, I stepped out of the shower and into the waiting towel that Alice had help up in front of her. I was about to argue, but Alice didn't give me a chance, as she shoved clothes into my hands and told me to put them on before she got back otherwise she'd put them on herself.

Alice had picked out a nice pair of dark blue jeans that fit snugly on my hips and flared slightly at the bottom, which is where the black boots came in, to had height Alice said. Though I don't know who she's calling short since she's shorter than me. Then I put on a red camisole and a black short sleeve see through top that went over it. After that was all on Alice turned back around and added a black belt, not to hold up my pants but just for style, before turning to my hair and make up.

Most of it she did simply, with my hair only been straightened and then left down and with my make up, she curled my eyelashes added mascara and eyeliner and added some pale lip-gloss to my lips and then I was done, she decreed.

And just on time as well, because just as she said that a car horn beeped and Alice rushed me down the stairs. Though to avoid me falling over, she picked me up.

"OK, let's go." Alice told them as we slid into the back seat of the car, Edward and Jasper in the front seats.

"About time." Edward muttered, while Jasper just grinned, used to his wife's antics.

"Where are we going?" I asked realizing that I didn't know.

"It's a surprise. Alice." Edward said, as Alice wrapped a blindfold over my eyes.

Pouting, I look at each and everyone of them. Even though I could see I knew where they were.

"I hate it when you do this to me."


	8. Chapter 7 : Surprises

"OK you do realise that I need to be able to see to actually eat." I grumbled angry about having to wear a blindfold, a constant in my life with the Cullens.

"Well your not eating yet so bear with it Bella." Alice stated, pulling my hands down from the blindfold as I had tried to get it off. "And if you don't stop wiggling, I will not hesitate to buy you the whole Victoria's Secret Store!"

"That is soo unfair Alice; I can't help the fact that I don't like surprises or shopping."

But all Alice did was laugh and hold my wrists in one of her small hands so I would stop grabbing at the blindfold

I pouted, angrier than I actually let on. Such hatred flew through my veins, filling every single part of body, til I was completely consumed by rage. Clenching my hands into fists, my mind focused on all the horrible things I could do.

Well, that's what one side of the brain was focusing on; the other side was much nicer. Well it was trying to be anyway, but the bad side can be very convincing. The good side was fighting the bad, in a typical good vs. evil type of battle and the good side was about to lose all control, of my body, when I felt calming feelings float over to me from the front seat, where Jasper was sending them from, in an effort to calm me down.

He sent me such a big amount that I almost fell asleep I got so calm and relax, though he must have thought that I need it, since my hate emotions had been pretty huge.

"Thanks Jasper," I told him warmly, with a big smile on my face, a little over the top but he needed to know how much I appreciated what he was doing for me, him just being here was great. I knew how hard it was for him to be around me, and yet he's still here. "Though next time you don't need to send too many waves, you could have knocked an elephant out, you made that sleepy." I joked, and softly from the front of the car you could Jasper laugh as well.

"I'll keep that in mind next time Bella." Jasper informed me.

"Were here." Edward exclaimed, as the car came to a halt. As I started unbuckled the seat belt, the door flew open and Edward started carrying me bridal style, first at a walk and then scarily fast pace.

"You know," I shouted, as Edward through, what I guess as trees as I could feel the branches, "when you said 'were here' I thought we were already there."

"Silly Bella, of course not, but we will be there in a second." Edward replied and as soon as he said that we stopped moving. "OK now were here."

"Can I take off the blind fold then?" I asked, as the material had been rather itchy.

"Sure."

When Edward ripped the blindfold, I saw the most beautiful sight. It was our meadow. And all around the clearing stood my beloved family. There were Rosalie and Emmet over by a beautiful table that had been decorated. Then there was Jasper and Alice, who for whatever reason, were seated in a tree. And then two people that I saw as my two loving parents, Carlisle and Esme, who were standing not that far from us.

All of whom who I loved very much, yes I must admit Rosalie, often got on my nerves, but still she was like a sister to me anyway. I could not have imagined my life wonderful, unless they had come into my life, especially Edward. With him with me, it just made my point of view of the world, a whole lot brighter, because nothing can be wrong if Edward is with me.

(Or can it??? Wink wink)


End file.
